<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My funny Valentine Part 8 by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333757">My funny Valentine Part 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell'>vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love letters to Kathryn's body [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kinky Kathryn, Romance, Secret Identity, Tipsy Kathryn is bold, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The liquor in her system loosens Kathryn's inhibitions and at a lack of better option, she decides to resume her meeting with her secret Valentine's date in her ready room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love letters to Kathryn's body [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My funny Valentine Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The rating got upped for this one because tipsy Kathryn is naughty. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head's spinning, my body buzzing after that kiss.</p><p>I lick my lips which is commented by my partner who's still a stranger. “If you continue doing that, I might not be able to maintain my composure.”</p><p>The throbbing in my nethers and buzzing of my body turns my voice into a low purr. “In that case, we should probably take our leave now and take this somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>They nod and I try to walk towards the exit but to my chagrin, my legs don't cooperate.</p><p>A squeak leaves my lips when I suddenly find myself carried by a set of strong arms, that pleasant voice whispering in my ear. “I've got you.”</p><p>We leave the holodeck and I'm relieved to know no one can tell who I am thanks to the bio shield.</p><p> </p><p>Once we're in the turbolift, I ask them. “Where shall we go?”</p><p>They tell me apologetically. “We can't go to my place, I'm afraid.”</p><p>This is bad! My place is definitely not an option either.</p><p>Deciding to be daring I suggest. “How about the ready room? It's usually deserted at this hour.”</p><p>They blush. “What about Janeway?”</p><p>I wink. "She won't mind."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>